custom_lotr_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Eldadain
The Eldadain People The Eldadain are an Elvish people, closely related to the Eldar. They are great stone workers unlike the other elves that work with mainly woods. They lived around Erech and Dunharrow, allying themselves with the Blackbeard Dwarves and sometimes fighting with the White Uruks who like to pick on them. They we're not to be bullied by anything even the White Uruks, finally they built a fortress in a mountain near their Dwarven allies. Sometimes they would even trade with White Uruks such as their Leader. Eldadain Metals and Tools The Eldadain were known for their love of stone working, sort of like the dwarves. Eldadain Leaders usually were rich such as Sir Gawaine Fuller. They worked with huge creatures called Dergin, creatures the size of elephants that had tusk perfect for mining clean cuts in stone. Eldadain also used a special time of pickaxe called a Mattock, it came from their Dwarven Friends on the higher mountain. They also used axes to chop wood and hoes to make farms around their fortress. Their special metal was called Darksyt, a metal that glowed a purple-ish color. It was made into great armors and weapons. It was light, and strong because it was made with glowstone, morcarite, and iron. They also had all other metals accessible besides mithril and naurite unless the Blackbeards had some. Eldadain Military The Eldadain were a major fighting force, fighting off dark forces for a long time while their Northern kin of Lorien, Lindon, and Mirkwood readied. They had Full-plate armor made of Darksyt and weapons of the same metal. They used Darksyt Bows which were light and perfect for an archer. If they could get their hands on the remaining Nimrolite in the Ered Nimrais they would make arrows with it and enchant them so they returned to their quiver after being shot. They had no horses, but instead used young Dergin as mounts, riding into masses of evil and slaughtering them. They were 5 types of troops. Swordsman, Ranger, Dergin Rider, Lava Worker, and Guardian. Swordsman we're the backbone of the military force, slashing orcs to pieces. Rangers were the dangerous archers that shot Nimrolite arrows into the orc crowds, and sometimes lead secret Dergin Riders into battle. Dergin Riders were the heavily equipped elves that ride Young Dergin into battle, with the tusks they slaughter orcs. Lava Workers made ways of transporting lava into the midst of the orcs. Guardians were scouts, and heavily armed troops, their armor almost impenetrable. Eldadain Leaders There are about three livings Eldadain leaders, and honorary leaders. there has been ten leaders including honorary total. Honorary Leaders Eldadain Leaders 1. Gil Galad 1. King Derenas † 2. Cinderwood † 2. Sir Gawaine Fuller 3. Heric GoldenEye † 3. Lucrin Valonforth 4. Dingeriss † 4. Elagirand Fuller (Son of Gawaine) † 5. Lord Altair † 5. Skaren Fuller (2nd Son of Gawaine) † Allies and Enemies of The Eldadain Allies # Blackbeard Dwarves {Duergar} (Friends) # High Elves (Friends) # Wood Elves (Kinship) # Galadhrim (Kinship) # The Redwood (†) # Dinzeeros Dwarves (Alllies) # Haradrim (Allies) Enemies # White Uruks (Neutral-ish) # Dark Elves (Enemies) # Tardis (Feud) # Easterlings (Enemies) # All Orcs (Arch-Enemies) # Rohan (Enemies) # Gondor (Enemies) # Eriador (Enemies) Places of The Eldadain Mountain Areas # Ered Nimrais - Hinaras Kinsif # Misty Mountains - Aaros (Dark Eldadain) # Orocarni - Baradin # Ered Luin - Aras Difen (High Eldadain) # Harad Mtns - Daarkos (Dark Eldadain) # Orocarni - Hilas (Dark Eldadain) # Misty Mtns - Mt. Deziro (High Eldadain) Flatish Areas # Rohan - Fort Ahzagal # Gondor - Fort Vinzor # Ithilien - Highguard Tower Capitals of Eldadain # Hinaras Kinsif # Daarkos # Aras Difen Appearance These Elves are the tallest of their kindred, yet the bulkiest. They are very strong, stronger then most dwarves. They have uncanny low-light Vision and dark vision. Their skin is a grey-ish white, kinda the color of Ered Nimrais rock. Their hair was a glowing silver, kind of like the letters above Moria. Their eyes were blood red. They usually wore green tunics, and black leggings. Their boots made of leather were dark grey. History 1st Age. Long ago, in the first age, an elven colony fled to the Ered Nimrais, far away from Beleriand. They were never heard of again later until the Middle of the 2nd age, when Blackbeards moved to Dunharrow to make the Hollow-mines. 2nd Age. When the Eldadain of Hinaras Kinsif were found again by Duergar, it got bloody. And fast. At first the Eldadain mistook these Duergar for some mutant type of orc. When the Duergar started winning because of sheer numbers. The Eldadain started raiding the Duergar caravans of Morcarite, and made a special material. Darksyt. They made armor, arrows, tools, and weapons out of this metal. It was made with Glowstone, Iron, and Morcarite. It glowed when Dark creatures were near. around the beginning of the 3rd Age did the Eldadain realize what the Duergar were, and tried to befriend them. 3rd Age. During this time, the Eldadain grew and spread to almost every Mountain range. They had two hidden halls in the Misty Mountains. Two in the Orocarni, another in Harad. A hall was made within The Ered Luin. They quickly grew in population. But near the middle of the age, The Halls in the Harad Mtns, a hall in the Misty Mountains, and another in the Orocarni, went out of touch. The Eldadain in the Ered Luin went to Valinor with High Elves and saw the light, but came back. For it was too much light to see. They became the High Eldadain and lived in the Ered Luin. They also befriended The Redwood Elves and Men within Eriador. 4th Age. The Eldadain had finally allied with the Duergar and White Uruks (very touchy). They just grew in population, scouts went to find the lost halls, and The Eldadain started conversing with Men. They did not care for the Men of Rohan, and went to war with them. The Eldadain started a better trade for Morcarite and started having even more Darksyt equipment. They had more bloodshed with Rohan, and started fighting with Gondorians (though rarely). They allied with Haradrim for they found them strong. They also allied their kin, the Galadhrim, Wood-elves, and High Elves. This was about the time the Balrog, Redwood's Bane had burned The Redwood to the ground.Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Roleplay Category:Elvish Factions Category:Good Category:Roleplay Races